


Slick and Slide

by nilielh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Orgasm Delay, Romance, Sakumoto - Freeform, Sharon's prompts, WHY ARE ALL THESE TAGS RATED??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilielh/pseuds/nilielh
Summary: It’s a recurring joke between them when they meet like this and Ohno wonders when it’s ever going to get old. Maybe it never will, so long as they are in a relationship with their crazy bandmates.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Kudos: 13





	Slick and Slide

  
He doesn’t look away even when he has his phone in hand and is dialing Sho’s number in the same unhurried movement. He one-handedly takes care of his zipper, watches the way Nino squirms on the bed, annoyed, slapping his phone to his ear and waiting for the call to connect.  
  
_Hello?_  
  
“Sho-chan, we’re still on tonight, right?” he says, smirking at the way Nino is scowling, expression changing drastically the second he grabs the remote sitting on the nightstand to change the speed.  
  
A series of colorful profanities leave Nino’s mouth and Ohno is only vaguely thankful for the distance, feeling his cock harden inside his pants as Nino involuntarily parts his legs and clutches the sheet beneath him with a muffled cry.  
  
_Yeah,_ Sho returns; _I’m actually on my way there. See you in fifteen?_  
  
He nods, then remembers Sho can’t actually see him and settles on murmuring a quiet, “Yeah,” instead, before he hangs up.  
  
On the bed, Nino hisses. “You’re not planning on leaving me alone like this, Satoshi,” Nino grits, frustrated, voice shaking along with the vibrator’s rhythm shoved deep in his ass.  
  
Ohno smirks. Trust Nino to still act like a freaking prick despite the fact that he’s helpless. He’s strapped onto the headboard and is being fucked relentlessly in the ass with that fake dick he likes so much and despite being annoyed at the sight of it, Ohno’s dick obviously has other ideas. Ohno wants nothing more than do it himself, fuck Nino with his cock till he’s screaming but he is too pissed to give in to Nino’s whims right now.  
  
He takes the few steps towards the bed without saying anything, vaguely watching the way Nino’s Adams apple bobbing in anticipation. Nino says nothing even when Ohno starts climbing on the bed, still doesn’t say anything even when Ohno stops in between Nino’s legs and takes something out from his pocket that has Nino whimpering quietly in answer the second his gaze found it.  
  
“ _No_ ,” Nino hisses, and tries to wriggle away from Ohno’s restraining hands but Ohno simply grabs his legs and sits on them.  
  
Nino struggles to move away, jerking his lower half with all his might but Ohno is – and always has been – stronger than Nino, maneuvering just so he has Nino where he wants him, wraps one hand around the base of Nino’s dick and the other he uses to slide the cockring in place.  
  
Nino groans, then curses when Ohno subtly squeezes his dick before he jumps off of Nino, and the bed with a triumphant grin. Nino writhes, looking mighty pissed, and aroused, and Ohno, despite the fact that he’s so mad at Nino he feels like punching the shit out of him, he still wants the younger man so much right now it hurts.  
  
“Satoshi –“ Nino starts, then stops, probably realizing he’s not supposed to back down now, or _ever_ , lips pursed. Ohno’s anger resurfaces, and knows that if he doesn’t leave now, he’ll do something they’re both going to regret later.  
  
He touches himself through his pants, and makes sure Nino is looking as he rearranges his dick while he’s at it, too, before he backs away, sliding the remote into his pants’ pocket and striding towards the door with purpose.  
  
“Where the fuck are you going –“  
  
He waves a hand without bothering looking back, mildly chastising himself for loving the little shake on Nino’s voice as he opens the door, closing his eyes and making sure his brain is clear enough to walk out of the door instead of going back to fuck Nino senseless.  
  
“Going out for a bit,” he says, before he steps outside. “I agreed to meet Sho-chan for drinks tonight.”  
  
“Fuck, you’re not leaving me here like this!”  
  
He turns, but only so Nino will know he’s not joking around. He’s not – he can’t – and he needs Nino to understand that he must do this to calm down.  
  
“Oh, but I am…and I will,” he says, voice firm but keep his expression passive. Nino sees this and shuts up almost immediately. “Now be good and don’t do something stupid. I’ll try to come back before midnight.”  
  
“No, Oh-chan, seriously this isn’t –“ Nino says, but he’s not listening anymore. He shuts the door behind him and allows himself five seconds to breathe air back to his lungs before he starts walking.  
  
  
++  
  
When Ohno arrives at the bar he agreed to meet Sho, Sho is already there.  
  
“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company tonight, Satoshi-kun?” Sho asks when Ohno sidles up to him and slides onto the empty stool next to Sho, gesturing to the bartender who simply nods and goes away to prepare Ohno’s drink.  
  
It’s a recurring joke between them when they meet like this and Ohno wonders when it’s ever going to get old. Maybe it never will, so long as they are in a relationship with their crazy bandmates.  
  
But to be honest, Ohno intends to keep it that way, even though Nino literally drives the shit out of him every goddamn time. He loves the crap out of that asshole, even though he sometimes feels like beating the life out of him for being so fucking crazy.  
  
“It’s rare Nino will let you hang out without him,” Sho follows with a smirk, though it is evident at the prominent bags under his eyes that Jun’s probably messing the shit out of him, too.  
  
The bartender slides the mug of beer on the counter in front of Ohno and Ohno takes it with a slight bow of his head.  
  
“Let’s just say he decided to stay in tonight,” he says, lips twitching at the memory of Nino’s lithe figure on the bed, probably crying in frustration and arousal. “And you? It’s a surprise Jun-kun allowed you to leave the apartment on your day off.” He says, then, “Trouble in paradise, eh?”  
  
Sho makes a face and Ohno understands the struggle very well.  
  
“I just don’t get him sometimes,” Sho says after gulping his beer in one go. “I mean, I love the fact that he’s so, um, creative, but it’s just…there’s a limit to what I can and can’t do, alright? I mean –“ Sho sidles closer to Ohno this time, lowering his voice.  
  
“Our sex life is not an Arashi live concert. He really should tone down the theatrics sometimes. It’s driving me fucking crazy.”  
  
Ohno snorts. Seriously, those two. It’s probably best that they didn’t end up falling for each other because if they did, both he and Sho are certain it’ll be chaos. They won’t probably last a week before one turn up either dead or comatose.  
  
“I hear you,” Ohno returns, grabbing his own mug and draining its contents in one go. “I swear to god if I don’t love Nino with all my heart, I would have bashed his head into a wall by now.”  
  
“Why? What’d he do?”  
  
Ohno wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and tries not to think about Nino’s attitude hours earlier, before he decided to cuff Nino to the bed and leave him there.  
  
“Oh, just the usual,” he says, as he and Sho both gesture the bartender over for a refill. “Fucking pushed all of my buttons until I’m so pissed I’m torn between fucking him and strangling him.”  
  
Sho nods his head in agreement. “Ugh, so frustrating.”  
  
“Tell me about it,” Ohno agrees, feeling slightly better already. “I sometimes wish I know how to live without him so he won’t have to act so fucking confident all the freaking time. Bastard knows I can’t so, yeah.”  
  
  
“Story of my life, seriously.”  
  
Ohno nods and takes the mug the bartender slides in front of him again, raising it up and clinking it against Sho’s own.  
  
“To us.”  
  
“And to the assholes we love.”  
  
They grin at each other, clicking their glasses together before downing the beer heartily.  
  
++  
  
He’s calmer when Sho drops him in front of their apartment building, slightly buzzed but certainly not drunk, wondering about Nino.  
  
He’s probably cursing Ohno to the hell and back by now, he thinks, as he boards the elevator and presses the number of their floor. He leans back against the elevator wall and feels his anticipation rising, imagining Nino writhing on the bed, body glistening with sweat, cheeks marred with tears. He’s so beautiful, and all Ohno wants this time is to run his fingertips across Nino’s skin, watch the way Nino’s skin ripples beneath his hands.  
  
He’s by the door and opening it before he realized it, fingers shaking along with the rest of him as he locks the door behind him. It’s only been under three hours since he left the apartment, and he’s a little worried about Nino.  
  
He leaves his keys on the dish there and struts his way inside as quickly as his legs will allow him.  
  
+++  
  
When he opens the door, he pauses to the sound of Nino whimpering repeatedly on the bed. He doesn’t linger there and simply closes the door behind him, tugs off his shirt on his way to the bed before he starts on his pants. Nino, realizing he is no longer alone, pops his eyes open and directs his unsteady gaze towards Ohno, lips bruised red and panting.  
  
Ohno runs his gaze across Nino’s body – skin shining with sweat, and feels his stomach tightens at the sight. He’s naked by the time he climbs on the bed, chest tight when he moves to position himself above Nino, hand framing Nino’s face.  
  
“Kazu,” he calls, thumb gently swiping the moisture on Nino’s cheek, the side of his eyes. “Kazu, _hey._ ”  
  
It takes Nino a whole minute to refocus his gaze and when he did, Ohno’s heart breaks a little at the sound Nino makes, at the words that slip out of his abused lips.  
  
“O-Oh-chan, _please_ ,” Nino says, fresh tears pooling from his eyes. “I-I’m sorry, _please_ , I… make it stop, please. It _hurts_ , Oh-chan, please.”  
  
Ohno nods, ducks his head and kisses Nino softly, slowly, letting Nino knows he’s forgiven as he holds Nino’s head in place. Nino whimpers into his mouth but otherwise lets Ohno have his fill. Ohno takes what he’s given, kisses Nino deeply until they are both gasping hard when Ohno pulls away.  
  
“Please please please,” Nino begs, trembling, and Ohno nods before he slowly maneuvers his way down Nino’s body, kissing every patch of skin bared to him and loving the little sounds Nino makes as he does.  
  
+++  
  
Nino’s cock is so hard it must be painful, and Ohno feels a little bad for him, for leaving Nino suffering like this but he knows it had to be done. He needs to prove his point, needs Nino to know he can’t just do anything he wants and expect Ohno to fucking indulge him every fucking time.  
  
He works his fingers around Nino’s cock, kneels in between Nino’s legs, eyeing the vibrator still shoved inside Nino’s body as he steadies his other free hand on Nino’s thigh.  
  
“T-Take it _off,_ ” Nino begs, eyes lidded heavily, legs trembling beneath Ohno’s hand, “p-please Oh-chan…”  
  
Ohno ducks down, presses his lips against Nino’s navel and catches the ring in between his thumb and forefinger slow, sure, and ducks down to kiss the head of Nino’s cock lightly. Nino shakes uncontrollably in answer, muscles in his stomach tightening, especially when Ohno grabs the end of the vibrator and slowly pulls it out of Nino’s ass. Nino keens and Ohno hums minutely at him, attention on the ring and Nino’s dripping cockhead. Nino looks so beautiful like this, so trusting, so vulnerable, and Ohno wants him all to himself. He leans down and licks the shiny head, tasting Nino’s arousal lingering strongly beneath his tongue, before he takes the ring completely off and swallows Nino’s cock without warning.  
  
Nino outright screams, hips leaving the bed so suddenly Ohno has to fight off the urge to gag, parts his mouth wider as Nino fucks into his mouth, Ohno swallowing what he could.  
  
+++  
  
Nino is still shaking when he gets up, still trembling, eyes unfocused when he grabs one of Nino’s legs and throws it over his shoulder. He’s so hard he could barely keep it together, could barely make out the words when he tells Nino to relax as he aims his cock against Nino’s twitching hole.  
  
“I’ll fuck you, I’ll fuck _you_ ,” he chants, steadying himself on Nino’s hips. He jerks once and he’s almost all the way in at first try, cock hard and throbbing inside Nino before he realized it.  
  
“Yes, come on. Yes, _oh_ –“ Nino urges him on.  
  
He purses his lips and moves.  
  
He starts off slow. They both like it like this, after all, eyes closing at the feel of Nino’s muscles clamping around his aching cock with every delicious glide. He doesn’t even need to lube himself up, the lube-filled vibrator that he just took out from Nino’s ass is enough to do the job. He’s sliding in, sliding out, groaning and moaning as he fucks Nino in slow, unbroken rhythm.  
  
He’s nudging Nino’s cock to full hardness, smiling in triumph when Nino’s dick twitch in his grasp after five tries. Then he moves on his haunches, finding the perfect angle this time and fucking Nino in that position.  
  
Nino soon gets into it again, panting, mouth parted in a series of gasps as Ohno fucks into him. It’s so good, so fucking good, and Ohno knows he’s never going to get tired of this, of fucking Nino and watching Nino’s face when he does. Nino looks like he’s about to cry again, lips and chin trembling, cock hard in Ohno’s hand.  
  
“Ah Oh-chan! _Ahhh_ –“  
  
“Yes, yes, ah fuck, you’re so fucking good, ah fuck –“  
  
Ohno’s fucking Nino like he won’t be able to again, feeling like he’s touching the ends of Nino’s body with the way he is sliding his cock inside Nino’s body. Each thrust is punctuated with Nino’s name, eyes wide open as his gaze alternates between Nino’s face, his hand on Nino’s dick and his cock slipping in and out of Nino’s ass. He’s so close he could almost taste it, could already feel his orgasm sliding into the surface.  
  
“Fucking, ah, close!” he yells, and pumps his hips twice as hard, twice as fast the bed rattles beneath them. Nino does the same, arching his hips up in answer to meet him halfway, eyes wild and unfocused. Ohno knows this orgasm is going to tear him apart, already feels the way the staggering sensation blinding him, as he gives in to it.  
  
“Nino, Nino!” he yells, pulls himself out and slams himself back in Nino screams with it, slamming home with a violent shudder as Nino arches and keens loudly at the same time Ohno finally loses it. He doesn’t realize Nino is coming too until some of Nino’s cum hits his chin, as he is busy riding his own and fucking Nino through it.  
  
  
+++  
  
He’s shoved face-first on the bed and he can’t feel his fucking legs.  
  
Next to him, Nino is panting, raggedly, into his hair. He feels warm and all Ohno wants is to sleep the tiredness off and wakes later to fuck Nino again.  
  
“Oh-chan,” Nino calls; Ohno stills, wondering if Nino will stop calling him if he ignores him.  
  
“Satoshi, hey,” apparently not.  
  
Ohno doesn’t bother raising his head. “What?”  
  
“You need to uncuff me,”  
  
Ohno groans. _Shit._ “Shit.”  
  
“I feel you,” Nino says; Ohno raises his head to find Nino looking quite refreshed despite the fact that he’d just been roughly fucked. Sometimes, Ohno wants to feel jealous but most of the time, he just feels so fucking lucky.  
  
God, how he loves this jerk so much it’s crazy. “I know you’d rather sleep it off but think about the bruises these cuffs are going to leave on my skin. Have mercy.”  
  
Ohno scowls but otherwise forces himself up to find the key. “You deserved it,” he says, tone sour but completely contradicts this by pressing his lips against Nino’s wrists to smooth the sting the cuffs left on Nino’s soft skin.  
  
“And I’ve already been punished for it so that means I’m forgiven,” Nino says, jerking his thumb on the nightstand where they’re keeping the packs of wet wipes. Ohno shakes his head and goes to fetch it willingly, taking some and proceeding on cleaning himself, then Nino without another word.  
  
+++  
  
It took him about fifteen minutes more before he was allowed to go back to bed.  
  
Nino even wanted him to change the sheets but he’s too tired and admittedly too sated to do anything so he just stripped the bed off its sheets and left it like that. Nino whined but he ignore him, pulls Nino in until Nino’s face is pressed against the nape of his neck and his fingers are on Nino’s hair.  
  
“Oh-chan?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
Nino’s breathing is shallow and for a second there, Ohno is worried he’s suffocating but then Nino shifts and buries his face further into Ohno’s neck before Ohno could ask him what’s wrong.  
  
“You know I didn’t mean it, right?” Nino says, voice low, and breath warm, tickling Ohno’s skin.  
  
Ohno sighs. “Of course you did,” he says, “You never do something you don’t mean, Nino.”  
  
Nino is quiet for a while and Ohno knows he’s thinking. He must feel bad, and the last thing Ohno wants is to make Nino feel like this. He knows Nino loves him, just as much as he loves Nino in return, but sometimes, just sometimes, Nino can’t help but do something entirely stupid.  
  
And sometimes, just sometimes, Ohno can’t help but feel mad at him in return.  
  
“I just…” Nino starts; Ohno stills, waits until Nino is done rearranging his thoughts. It won’t take long, Ohno knows it.  
  
“It feels like I’m losing you, like I’m not interesting enough, and I’m scared you’d soon lose interest in me and leave me. I just…I thought if I piss you off on purpose, you’ll –“  
  
“That’s not going to happen,” he cuts in, turning to his side and cupping the base of Nino’s skull. Nino raises his head as if on cue, and Ohno presses their foreheads together, kisses Nino’s eyes. “Never, okay? What the hell are you even saying?”  
  
Nino’s breath stutters out of him slowly. “I’m boring. I feel like I’m boring you. I’m scared you’ll leave and that’s. It hurts just thinking about it, Oh-chan.”  
  
Ohno shakes his head and kisses Nino, just because he can. Even after so long, Nino is still obviously unsure about Ohno’s feelings for him. Ohno wishes he can prove Nino he’s not going anywhere. He’ll spend his lifetime proving Nino this.  
  
“I love you, okay? Okay?” he says, pressing kisses over Nino’s eyes, his nose, his lips. It might not be enough but Ohno is willing to try. For Nino.  
  
Nino doesn’t say anything but he does presses closer when Ohno pulls him in, running his fingertips across Nino’s scalp, chest tight with all the love he has for him.  
  
“I love you. I love you. I love you.”  
  
Nino hums, a small smile gracing his lips and for Ohno, it is enough. Nino believes him, and that’s enough.  
  
“Okay.” Nino agrees.  
  
Ohno smiles some more, kisses Nino’s forehead and hugs him tighter.  
  
“I. Love. You.”  
  
“I get it.”  
  
“I love –“  
  
“FINE!”  
  
Ohno grins.


End file.
